I'll Have You To Go
by Alix the Alien Cyborg
Summary: Alfred goes out to eat, and discovers that he has a very hot waiter. 1p2p Americacest/Veggie Burgers, one-shot, slightly nsfw for Alfie's fantasies.


A one-shot about Alfred and his hot waiter inspired by a tumblr post (ask me in a review or pm, and I'll give you the link). Slight nsfw, due to Alfred's fantasies. Let me know if you think I should raise the rating. Please review! Constructive criticism is always loved, and it always makes my day when someone comments on my writing, even if it's just something small.

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers

**Author:** Alix the Alien Cyborg

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** 1p2p Americacest/Veggie Burgers

**Warnings:** um, dirty fantasies on Alfred's part, yaoi, I think that might be it? Probably swearing, knowing me.

/

Alfred F. Jones was in lust.

More specifically, he wanted his waiter to fuck him over the table.

Or against the wall.

Or really anywhere, he wasn't particularly picky at this point. The man was a couple inches taller than him (rather impressive, as Alfred was six foot), tanned, and muscled. His eyes positively smoldered, a deep, dark, _delicious red-_

"Excuse me?"

Alfred blinked, startled out of his reverie by that fabulous deep voice. Realizing he'd begun drooling, he straightened and smiled at that gorgeous waiter, who stood waiting with his salad, one eyebrow cocked and smirking. His stomach clenched at the sight of all those green leafy torture instruments. He'd been planning on getting a burger, but didn't want Mr. Please Fuck Me to think he was unhealthy, or anything. Probably not the best decision he'd ever made.

"I-oh!-thank you." Alfred stumbled over his words as their fingers brushed, feeling like a stupid schoolgirl but unable to deny that he'd be jacking off to the thought of this man later that night. He almost blushed at the thought.

"No problem, sweetheart." Alfred very much so did blush at that, watching in shock as the waiter winked and turned away. _Oh, God, he sways his hips._

Alfred had nearly gone cross-eyed staring at the slow seductive sway of those hips, rocking back and forth as they made their way throughout the room. His fantasy changed-instead of those hips pistioning into his own, hot breath on the back of his neck and that maddening smirk pressed to his skin, he saw that dark hair spread across his pillow, burgundy eyes dark below him and both their chests heaving with want, hips snapping up to meet his own, and-oh man, if Alfred wasn't careful he was gonna end up with a boner at this stupid restaurant.

_Ding ding!_

Snapping out of the daze he'd fallen into once again, Alfred unlocked his phone. A text from Kiku, asking what's up.

_Oh, I'll tell him what's up._

_'I have a really hot waiter~'_ He sent, not bothering to wait for his best friend's response before launching into a very thorough description of his body, his voice, and all the dirty things Alfred wanted to do with him.

Fortunately, Kiku was very used to these types of rants (in fact, he'd gone on a few of them before) and knew exactly how to respond.

_'That sounds wonderful, Alfred. However-in the last-fantasy-may I suggest a skirt?'_

Alfred's eyes widened. How had he not thought of that? His hunky waiter would look fabulous in a skirt. Or a dress! A mini-skirt-length crimson party dress, the kind that clung to one's thighs and left nothing to the imagination…

_'Alfred, may I ask what his name is?'_

Alfred froze, fantasies scurrying from his mind like ants from a shoe. Well, shit.

The brunet had probably told him when they'd first met, but Alfred had been too busy fanboying-I mean, very respectably (and with lots of manliness) admiring another's body to pay attention.

"Something wrong, sweetcheeks?" The blond blinked, glancing up to see his waiter right there _(__oh god don't let him see the texts)_ and looking very pointedly down at his untouched salad.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong! I just-a…colleague keeps bothering me. I'll just, turn my phone off, um." Alfred fumbled for a moment with the controls he thought he knew so well, giving up when he nearly dropped it and instead lifting his fork to poke cautiously at a tomato. He heard the waiter chuckle.

"How about this, honeybuns?" Alfred gawked as the waiter flopped himself into the booth opposite from him. "My shift ends pretty soon. Give me ten minutes and I'll take you out, and you can get something that doesn't make you look like death is your best option, yeah?"

This man was quite possibly the most forward Alfred had ever met, and he loved it. Sure, it could be a little off-putting, but it was a hell of a lot better than those who just blushed and stuttered and hid their emotions behind a wall of insecurity.

"Yeah! That sounds-that sounds great, actually! Um, my name's Alfred, by the way, Alfred Jones, and I'm afraid I didn't catch yours…?"

"Tommy, Tommy Washington. You've got a cute name, puddin'." Alfred smiled, watching as Tommy winked and stood, sauntering away. Alfred pulled his phone back out, eager to text Kiku.

'_I cant believe it but were going on a date! I might get lucky tonight wish me luck bro'_

_'good luck then, Alfred. Please attempt to remember details, as I would love to hear about it.'_

Alfred grinned, pocketing his phone. He could already tell that tonight was going to be pretty fucking awesome.


End file.
